


You Already Know, But Let Me Tell You Anyway

by sweeterthankarma



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love Confessions, Questionable Cooking Practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthankarma/pseuds/sweeterthankarma
Summary: “You know I love you, right?” Wynonna says, and it’s a quick thing, mixed with a laugh that’s carefree and lighter than it should be given the words she’d just spoken for the first time. She pauses for just a moment, but her heart doesn’t freak out, doesn’t run for shelter and take it back instantly; it’s true, and she knows it, and she’s said it and doesn’t regret it. It’s a strange phenomenon, one she’s not too familiar with, and she’s so self aware in areas like this so she thinks she should be checking herself, reevaluating her character and perhaps getting tested to see if her DNA has dramatically changed after all the chemicals she’s probably been exposed to in Jeremy’s lab. Instead she’s just watching Xavier’s face with an expectant expression.





	You Already Know, But Let Me Tell You Anyway

It happens when they’re cooking dinner, and ironically Xavier thinks about how they’ve always had important moments around food. The first time he ever flirted with her and made it obvious was over Thai food and Mountain Dew, and she’d quipped back, not only that day but weeks later over pizza in a devilish reference that left Waverly confused and quiet, gears obviously churning in her brain for the rest of the meal. Months later he’d held Wynonna’s hand over coffee, unbeknownst to the secret in her stomach (although her apprehension towards the circumstances made a lot more sense in hindsight), and she’d kissed him weeks before then, champagne glasses discarded and unsipped, unneeded for intoxication when they stood before each other, sleek suit and red dress, set free.   
Now they’re arguing like kids, half hearted and laughing, about something stupid that Wynonna’s kind of forgotten the details of, if she’s being honest, because Xavier’s grinning so goddamn beautifully and he’s so at ease, shoulders relaxed as he stirs tonight’s dinner— soup, because “nothing’s easier than throwing a bunch of miscellaneous edible objects in a pot and calling it an effort,” she had said, and he’d laughed at that too.  
Her left hand bumps against his jeans, he stands close and it makes her giddy in a way she’d never really experienced before she met him, and it’s funny because she had been fairly certain she’d felt all the feelings life had to offer back then, the good and the bad— she’d experimented with her fair share of drugs, and suffered through enough tragedy to last a lifetime. Now she’s grown to be familiar with the kind of happiness being with Xavier brings; even if it isn’t sunshine and rainbows every waking minute, it’s better than anything she ever could have dreamed up for herself.   
They’ve been working alongside each other for years and they’ve been at this relationship thing for months now— and hell, and they’ve seen each other naked more times than they can count on both their hands— but still, something about the simplicity of the moment, of the evening, makes Wynonna sentimental. It’s a rare kind of calm quiet they never get and it makes her speak before she can even register the words that slip off her tongue.   
“You know I love you, right?” Wynonna says, and it’s a quick thing, mixed with a laugh that’s carefree and lighter than it should be given the words she’d just spoken for the first time. She pauses for just a moment, but her heart doesn’t freak out, doesn’t run for shelter and take it back instantly; it’s true, and she knows it, and she’s said it and doesn’t regret it. It’s a strange phenomenon, one she’s not too familiar with, and she’s so self aware in areas like this so she thinks she should be checking herself, reevaluating her character and perhaps getting tested to see if her DNA has dramatically changed after all the chemicals she’s probably been exposed to in Jeremy’s lab. Instead she’s just watching Xavier’s face with an expectant expression.   
He doesn’t slow his stirring, at least not really. If he’s shocked he doesn’t show it, and he’s an ex-Marshall so maybe he’s good at hiding emotions— actually, correction, he’s fucking great at hiding emotions and they both know this from what feels like an eternity of pining and closed lips with no resolve, even after the kiss at the Wainwright, and she’s still kind of annoyed if she’s being honest that it took him so long to open up because she definitely would have taken him to bed far sooner had she been given the chance.  
What Xavier does do, however, is bump his shoulder against hers and smile again, all white teeth, sunshine bright at her, and reply, “I know.”  
Wynonna’s opening her mouth to say something clever but the quip is unprepared in her mind, more so than usual, until Dolls says, “and I love you, too” and she doesn’t need to say anything else. He’s sweeping her up in his arms, warm and tight and close and when he spins her around she gets dizzy for a whole long list of reasons. His hands slip up her bare back as her shirt rides up, her arms wrap around his neck and she takes a moment to breathe him in— he’s real, he’s hers, he loves her back— before kissing him.   
It feels like a new beginning, even though his kiss is forever the same, warm and intense and deep, bringing her to life every time whether it be a quick peck before running errands or slow and languid when she’s pressed against him in the shower. They move together, as one, and Wynonna thinks this must be the closest thing to telepathy, knowing how to move and act and feel around one another without questioning it, at least not usually.  
Her fingernails scrape down his neck and Xavier mumbles against her lips, and Wynonna’s so caught up she doesn’t even realize he’s trying to say actual words.  
“The soup,” he repeats, not pulling away, and it takes her a second to remember what he’s referring to.  
She shakes her head dismissively, keeps him close. “Fuck the soup.”  
He kisses her jaw, smooths her hair back behind her ears as he nips toward her throat, and only pulls away to meets her gaze.   
“Nah, I’d rather fuck you.”  
Wynonna simultaneously slaps his chest and kisses him, and they’re both smiling so hard they clash teeth. Wynonna doesn’t care.   
“That was so cheesy,” she sighs when he pulls his shirt over his head. “But somehow it was also really hot. How do you do that? Seriously, how do you do that? You could read me the dictionary and I’d think it was like, the sexiest thing ever.”  
Xavier turns the stove off, putting the soup into the fridge to be dealt with later; Calamity Jane’s been living at the homestead, and lately she’s been eating anything and everything that’s been left out for even a second, much to her owner’s dismay. Last week she ate a pencil eraser, and Nicole had to pick up extra shifts at the station to cover the veterinary bill, even though Calamity was completely fine.  
Xavier takes Wynonna’s hand as they move towards the bedroom. She glances up at him, and when their eyes meet there’s a shared look that’s sugar sweet, so tender she’s taken aback, once again. Their love is intense, messy, confusing, difficult, and somehow perfect.   
Wynonna’s a little stunned at herself for thinking something so cheesy, but she stops herself from dwelling on it because for once, she doesn’t really need to overthink it. Instead, she jumps on top of Xavier’s back as he lurches his way up the stairs, and she drinks in in the way he laughs, loud. She presses a kiss to the back of his neck and squeals when he squeezes her thighs and mutters something that’s definitely dirty.  
She doesn’t think cheesy’s half bad, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed some fluff and happiness after 3x02, so this happened. If you enjoyed, let me know in the comments or at my Tumblr @ sweeterthankarma. I'm about this close to creating a therapy group for all Wyndolls shippers in mourning.


End file.
